BAT
'''BATs (Battle Android Troopers) are the perfect Cobra Troopers. They never question orders, complain about the chow, shirk duty, or surrender. Their right arms can be replaced with a modular missile launcher capable of firing a wide assortment of ordnance. They require no leave-time, sick-pay, or benefits of any kind, and they are cheap and easy to replace. On the other hand, BATs do not react very well to changes in field conditions, nor do they discriminate between targets. They will shoot at anything that moves, be it friend, foe, or animal. They also have an unfortunate tendency to explode when too badly damaged. In the field, BATs are dangerous to everybody. They'll shoot, bayonet, or kick anything in sight; for this reason, Cobra infantrymen don't like to be on the same battlefield with them if at all possible. When a Cobra unit is losing a battle they will dispense BATs into the midst of the firefight in order to evacuate the area easily, leaving the Joes to clean up the carnage. BATs are usually deployed from low flying aircraft without use of parachutes, a delivery system that is normally quite demoralizing to opposing troops who happen to witness it. All in all, COBRA BATs are the perfect expendable cannon-fodder for COBRA. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: B.A.T.'s come in various shapes, sizes, forms, and functions. BATs are robotic creations of Doctor Mindbender, who used them to gain entry into Cobra. His use of the BATs was sporadic. Their limited artificial intelligence prevented them from performing more complicated strategies and maneuvers. Still, that did not stop Cobra from using them altogether. They can still push farther than regular troops and take more damage. Nothing short of rendering them absolutely inoperative (i.e., destroy all vital core components) would stop them. They were later used in attacking the Joe Team's headquarters the Pit, which ended up being beneficial to the G.I. Joe team. The Pit was currently empty of all but General Hawk and three high-ranking military officers. During the battle, two of the inspecting generals sacrificed themselves —- and eventually the Pit -- to save the others. The third general used his influence to reinstate the team, as he and Hawk looked over the remains of the headquarters.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #53 In June of 1988, A BAT was used to impersonate Cobra Commander in a coup attempt; it was disguised with his battle armor. The disguised BAT was captured by the Oktober Guard and in attempting to kill them destroyed itself in helicopter blades.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #72 (June 1988) Serpentor utilized the BATs to augment his forces — both as messengers and expendable troops — when Cobra Commander's army outnumbered his.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #73-76 One was seen as a spying device, until battle damage revealed its camera and it was destroyed. Later, a new type of android was developed by Cobra, which mimicked human appearance and movement. Since the purpose of these androids were infiltration and espionage rather than warfare, they were never called BATs. These androids were destroyed by Scarlett, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. Another Cobra scientist, Dr. Knox, developed a more highly-advanced version of the B.A.T., which was sent to go after Scarlett. Cobra was unable to produce more of them, as the only prototype was destroyed. MUX History: thumb|right|Aero BATs In 2006 Cobra tried the android project once again with Over Kill Mk4. The Mk2 Lazarus suite was once again installed in the AI, without the human condition, Cobra thought that this would quell the rebellious nature of the creature. This machine was curious and thought of itself as an engineer at first. It created more than a half dozen BAT varieties, mostly adjustments on the old varieties. The genetically grafted Neo BATS showed up at this time, the concept of Ninja BATS, trained by Storm Shadow, as well as the Aero BATs, which were flying BATs and the precursors to something more sinister. This Over Kill unit utilized a built in network called BATnet and spent a lot of time on the Dalnet. It grew more and more introverted and started only communicating with the outside world via a Dalnet chat called alt.giantrobots.net, which Mk2 briefly discovered, but Mk4 made into its virtual playground and haven. Some of the chatroom denizens encouraged this android’s growing free will. It was encouraged into several minor rebellions, as it tried to prove its independence from humanity and Cobra. It formed its own base in Brazil, which it called BATopia, and it allied itself with Luminous and built 13 aircraft - a cross between a Rattler and a mechanical dragon with an advanced AI which it called a Vector. Over Kill built a central server for the BATnet which it called ASP and it turned on its creator and Cobra. Cobra destroyed the BASE and the ASP. Over Kill rebuilt the Brazil base under Brasilia’s warehouse district and called it its Citadel. After an episode in time travel (See Gold Rush TP) it then took the Vectors and left Cobra all together and turned the Citadel into a BAT factory. It considered himself and his BATs superior to humans, and wanted to terraform a place where BATs could rule without human intervention. Cobra took out the Citadel, and most of the BATs there, returning Over Kill and his 7 remaining Vectors to Cobra’s forces. Several BATs were stolen by Luminous and made into the Priests of Primus. The remaining B.A.T.s briefly followed OverKill into rebellion against Cobra, but have since been reabsorbed into Cobra's ranks. In 2013, Cobra Commander ordered new BAT factories be built in Cobra Untiy. In 2015 both Jungle-Vipers and Jungle-BATs were disguised as local terrorists in a scheme to kidnap Grunt and lure G.I. Joe to a trap in Sierra Gordo. In 2017 BATs were provided with rocket gliders to make them even more dangerous. OOC Notes Although referred to as being similar to a machine gun with legs, some BATs in have been given very basic programming in order to carry out non-offensive tasks, such as driving vehicles in a fixed pattern and to serve as messengers delivering a pre-recorded communique. Over Kill loves them as if they were his children. Logs 2007 * August 7 - The Legendary Claymore Gets Pwned * October 9 - Synthoid Showdown - Major Bludd and Angela, the old MK IV version of Over Kill, face off in a battle that's been brewing for months! 2011 * January 20 - "Saving Vector Six" - Baroness and Major Bludd return from their mysterious absence, just in time for Bludd to discover the unfortunate result of Ra's last outing. Can Vector Six be saved? 2017 * May 17 - "DC Recon" - G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation. * July 12 - "BAT Command Infiltration" - Mainframe and Major Bludd infiltrate a BAT installation to try to free Los Angeles from Cobra control. Players Since BATs aren't truly sentient, they are normally not applicable as player characters. However, a case might be made to play one as a Disposable Character, if you don't mind following orders to the letter... * BAT MkII v.3.2 was puppeted by User:Sydneygb for DC Recon. Gallery BAT1.jpg BAT2.jpg BAT3.jpg BAT4.jpg BAT5.jpg BAT6.jpg BAT7.jpg BAT8.jpg BAT9.jpg BAT10.jpg BAT11.jpg BAT12.jpg BAT13.jpg BAT14.jpg BAT15.jpg|Over Kill and the B.A.T.'s... Or, Momma and the Kids. BAT16.jpg BAT17.jpg BAT-Inferno.jpg|Inferno B.A.T. File:Arctic-BAT.jpg|Arctic-BAT Types of B.A.T.s Mark I : The MkI is the most basic (and iconic) model. They are so simple, they are programed to move forward and shoot anything that moves. They have three forward gears, no reverse option, and can be recharged from an ordinary household electrical outlet. Weight considerations in the servos and gears limit the the amount of armor these robots can carry, so when hit from behind they will burst into flames. Mark II version 1: Although upgraded in weapon systems, the MkIIv1 have been severely downgraded in logic and memory components, which have been deemed unnecessary for when is now a "machine gun with legs." The right arm can be replaced with modular missile launcher capable of firing a wide assortment of ordnance. Mark II version 2 "Inferno": Although called an "advanced" version, the MkIIv2 had its IFF downgraded to fit more aggressive programing. As such, they will shoot down other B.A.T.s to get to their target. They are called "Inferos" by Cobra and "those flaming tin cans" by the G.I. Joe team because in battle, they glow red due to high heat output - to the point of combustion. This is due to their electronic systems getting over-taxed, but orders form the higher-ups had the coolant omitted so their glow would demoralize their enemies. Unfortunately, this is a wasteful tactic as it makes them harder to re-service. After a battle, they are usually too hot to be carried off or transported until they cool off. Mark II version 3.1: The new improved version contains a chip pirated from a popular video game, with allows for better target locking and accuracy. This model is a "fire and forget" weapon, in that once that it is activated and pointed at the enemy, it will relentlessly seek targets until it its destroyed or runs out of power. A glitch in the visual IFF (Identify Friend or Foe) module causes all late model 3s to mistakenly classify Shipwreck as a top priority target. (Techno-Vipers suspect that the IFF is being confused by his tattoos) Mark II version 3.2: The MkIIv3.2 is capable of changing its own arm modules, making it more versatile and dangerous. In "stand-by" mode, it can lay in wait under minimum power until its proximity sensors trigger it into action. Many of the bugs that plagued the older models have been corrected in this model, most notably a much-improved IFF (Identify Friend or Foe) transponder to cut-down the "friendly-fire" accidents to an acceptable percentage. However, the technological improvements meant higher power requirements and higher coolant use, thus newer models tend to leave puddles of green anti-freeze. Mark II version 4.0: The MkIIv4 is an all-around improvement to all other models before it - it can rightfully classed as a "MkIV" B.A.T. Its not just a better combatant - being faster, tougher and better armed - but its more economically efficient - being cheaper to produce, more energy-efficient and easier to maintain. But for all its improvement, the v4 is still as mindless as the models that came before it (but a little smarter). Mark II version 5.0: This model is smart enough to operate as a basic Cobra infantryman, but better armored and equipped. Like the MkIIv4 before it, this model can rightfully classed as a "MkV" B.A.T. They are equipped with rocket-packs, and are armed with arm-mounted rocket launchers with self-guided "smart" missiles. Most dangerous of all, is its auto-repair system. When damaged, it can repair itself or "merge" with weapons or electronic systems. If its is blown apart, their separate parts can rejoin into monstrous new form to continue to battle. Its only known weakness is the core possessing node that regulates the regeneration systems is mounted in the head: destroy this, and the unit cannot regenerate, reform, or absorb devices. The most effective way to takeout a v5 in one shot is to blast it to atoms with a strong anti-tank weapon. thumb|BAT mk III Mark III (Battle Armored Android Trooper): This model was built on MkIIv1 technology, so is still primitive in comparisons to most of the other models. This model is heavy armored and can operate in high-pressure environments (deep sea) or in the vacuum of space. The limited space and deep sea operations did not afford much opportunity to improve upon the MkIII class. Mark VI BATs - currently in the prototype stage, designed by Hotwire. Not ready for field deployment. Aero-BATs - Flying BATs. Arctic-BATs - Cold-weather BATs Jungle-BATs - BATs designed to handle rainforest environments. MBATs - Medical BATs Muton - Special BATs designed to work with the Red Shadows. Ninja B.A.T. - A ninja-type B.A.T. Overlord Vector - B.A.T. leader of the flying Vectors. The original Overlord Vector is now the BAT known as X. The current Overlord Vector is Six. Nano-BATs - Primary Function: Elimination of G.I. JOE Secondary Function: Self Destruction A consignment of B.A.T.s were taken to a secret factory in the United Kingdom by HOTWIRE. The COBRA mechanic infused all the units with Nanomite technology, which operates on a molecular scale to improve its host equipment while destroying or repurposing enemy materials. He believes that using the microscopic machines will provide instantaneous repair of battle damaged B.A.T.s during combat, while greatly adding to the troopers' destructive capabilities. These Nanomite-enhanced troopers emit an eerie green glow and have an adverse environmental impact on everything they touch. From HOTWIRE's journals: "Nanomite technology is a truly amazing enhancement. First they glow and then they blow up G.I. JOE!" Category:Cobra Infantry * Aqua-BATS - Introduced in 2015, these BATs are designed to operate underwater. Stealth-BATs - Advanced BAT prototypes * TARGAT-BATs - BATs dropped from low orbit into combat. Used against DC in 2017. References * COBRA INFERNO B.A.T. @ joebattlelines.com Category:Armor Tech Category:BATs Category:BRA Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra DCs Category:Robots Category:TP-only characters